Power of the moon
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: all the guy's that kagome is a round are bings jerks so she and shippo up and leave running itto sesshomaru in the proccess he asks then to join him and they agree will love blosoom or will war break out?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter one **

**Men don't know what's good for them**

Kagome stormed out of the classroom with her three best friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi trailing after her.

"Kagome Wait, He didn't mean to be rude!" Eri shouted after her fiend as she stormed off replaying her most currant conversation with Hojo in her mind.

! FLASH BACK!

"_Kagome can I speak with you please" Hojo asked coming towards her desk._

"_sure Hojo What can I help you with?" she asked looking up from her backpack._

"_err well I just wanted to say that I no longer want to go out with you because of all your illnesses and your grandfather said that you due to a operation you now have none of your sexual organs and I don't wish to go out with someone how can't pleasure me when I need it, I mean a guy has needs" he said _

_Kagome's arms snapped to her side and her fits curved into balls._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" she bellowed " NEVER INALL MY LIFE HAVE I HERD SOMONE SO SELF CENTERED AND PERVERTED!" she screamed taking one step closer to Hojo with every new word causing Hojo to back away. "YOU HENTAI !" She shouted raising her right hand and brining it down till it made contact with his left cheek filling the room with a loud smack. She turned round and walked out of the classroom grabing her bag on the way out. Her friends flowing after her._

! END FLASH BACK !

kagome stomped up the steps of the shrine steeps and into her house grabbing her large yellow rucksack and went to the well.

" _at least in feudal Japan men now how to respect you, well most do anyway_" she thought as she dove into the well surrounding her self in the now similar blue light.

Climbing out the other side of the well she fell head onto the grond and landed on something soft and warm.

" hey if I new you wanted to get that close to me I would have came to your house so we could get some privacy" inuyasha smirked looking at the girl that was now lying on top of him. Be brought his hand up and placed it on kagome's well-rounded backside making sure that his hand was under her skirt.

Kagome's eye's went wide when she felt inuyasha's hand on her rear the her eye began glowing fire and for the second time that day her hand made contact with a male left cheek.

"HENTAI!!!" she bellowed standing up and storming away in the direction that led out of inuyasha's forest.

Walking through the forest helped calm kagome down she just love to be close to nature it was one of her favourite places.

A gust of ind made her lose her balance making her fall head first into a mudding pudding in which she had been in the process of avoiding.

"KAGOME!" shouted a familiar voice as her face made contact with the brown slimy mud.

"_GRRR not the other one if he makes one perverted comment or says I'm his woman the I'll purify his ass so hard he won't no what's hit him" _pushing her self of the groundshe turned to face the possessive wolf also known as koga.

"You ok?" he asked with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine koga thank you" she sighed now she was going to have to go back and get her back because her cloths were filthy witch meant facing inuyasha.

"Good, I wouldn't want my woman to get hurt now would I" koga said

A fierce growl came from kagome before her hand yet again left a red mark on a males face. She spun round and made her way back to the well to change and collect the rest for her stuff.

Upon walking into the clearing she saw shippo sitting on the lip of the well peering into the well. Apparently inuyasha had told her friends that she had not retuned yet and as her bag was still at the bottom of the well they were none the wise. Oh she was going to sit him all they way to hell so he could be with his parishes kikyo the next time she seen him witch wouldn't be too soon because seeing the look on shippo's face she made the decision to look for the shards on her own with shippo if he wanted to come with her.

"hey shippo why the long face "she said coming out of the shadow's shippo turned round and ran to kagome leaping into her arms not caring that she was cover head to toe in mud.

"kagome! I missed you, inuyasha said that you were never coming back, is that true? " he asked his eyes full of sadness and worry.

"no baby that's not true I'll always come back for my little man" she said tickling his stomach. Over the last year shippo had started to view kagome as his mother and kagome thought of him as her son. She anly wished the well would let him through because it pained her when he was left with the other's and now that she and him were going to be on there own it would make her even more worried to go back to her own time.

Then a thought hit her if she was no longer travailing with inuyasha it would mean the shippo would no longer be safe in this time when she was away so the well might just let him trough.

"shippo I'd like to try something if that's ok with you" she said turning to the small kit.

"ok want would you like to try?" he asked

"I want to see if the well will let you come with me " she stated

"you think it will work!" he said getting excited

"yes I do" she smiled holding her arms out for the kit to come to her.

Them the both jumped into the well the blue glow surrounding them both till they landed with a bump at the bottom of the well.

* * *

Karyn-Chan :- i hope you enjoy this story i will hpe flly be up dating weekly please review it means alot to me !


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**A Promise Made **

"did it work mama?" shippo asked

"Not sure let me check" kagome said standing put and putting shippo on the ground.

"mamma, sotua, jii-chan!" she shouted up into the shrine house.

"kagome is that you ?" her grandfather asked

" yes grandpa it's me" she sighed who else was going to beat the bottom of the well !

"but didn't you just leave ?" he asked

kagome sighed "yes I just left but I'm back, I'll explain when you help us out of the well !" she snapped "and tell sotua to call kitsune I'll need her help !"

"ok hand me your things up" the old man sighed his granddaughter was getting cheeky as she grew older.

Kagome handed her rucksack up to her grandfather before looking at shippo she picked him up and whispered in his ear

"don't be scared if he screams ok" feeling him nod she passed him up to her grandfather.

When shippo was handed to kagome's grandfather he made sure to stay completely still so as not to scare the old man.

" she's to old for stupid soft toys" he muttered flinging shippo to the ground just as kagome jumped out of the well. Hearing a small yelp from behind her grandfather she ran towards the source only to find shippo supporting a rather large bump on his head.

"grandpa ! how could you fling my baby on the ground !" she screamed at him cradling her adopted son in her arms.

"kagome don't you think your a bit old for soft toys" he said turning to face the girl.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON!" she bellowed at her grandpa, making shippo wince from the noise.

"mamma my ears" he wined

"kagome looked down "oh sorry baby, you ok?" he nodded. Seeing what he thought was a soft toys move gave kagome's grandfather the fright of his life witch could be herd because of the blood curtailing scream he let out.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed clutching his chest "what's going on here?" kagome's mother asked coming to see if her father was ok.

" nothing mother grandpa just meet my son is all" kagome said with a smile.

"SON!" kagome's mother screeched

"yes mother my ward as in adopted son" kagome said when she saw the shocked look on her mother's face.

"oh well that's ok then because your far to young to have children of your own" her mother said with a smile then turn to look a the small kit in her daughter's arms.

"aww how cute look at his little ears and is bushy tail she said holding out her arms for the kit to come to her. Shippo looked at kagome silently asking if it was safe and in answer she handed him to her mother." What's your name then?" she asked shippo

"shippo" he said nervously.

"well then shippo you can call me granny" kagome's mother said smiling at the cute child in her arms

"ok then granny !"shippo said snuggling closer to his new grandmother.

"come on lets go inside kitsune should be here any minute and I'm sure she'd love to meet her nephew" kagome's mother said taking shippo back to the house with her father a daughter following behind her.

As they walked into the living room of kagome's house they were greeted by a girl with long red hair how was wearing a black sleeveless kimono that stopped midway up her thy and was held together with a light blue bodice that covered her stomach and over that was long black ribbon. Under all that she must have been wearing blue fishnet shorts because they came down to her knees and could been seen from under the kimmono, she was also wearing matching gloves that stopped at her elbows. On her feet black sandals that had string that cress crossed all the way up to her knees.

"Kitsune ! Thank god you came" kagome said latching herself that the girls waist.

"Hey to you to sis !" the older girl said peeling kagome from her person.

"ok lets go up to my room so you can help me and I can explain why I need your help in the first place. " kagome said grabbing the girls hand and pulling her out of the room.

"shippo come on" she shouted behind her and the small kit jumped from his grandmothers arms and flowed kagome to her room.

"ok so you know how I told you about me going through the well and inuyasha and all that ?" kagome said as she entered her room.

"yea what's this got to do with me sis? "kitsune said giving her sister a puzled look. she was not scared about kagome's ability to travel to the fedal era in fact she was jealus she had always been intresed in that time period.

"well when I went back stuff happened and he told my son that I wasn't coming back so it's obvious that he doesn't want me to travel with him any more " kagome said walking over to pick shippo up and hug him because upon hearing this he started to cry.

"ok so inu-baka equals inu-jerk-baka , but I still don't get what this has to do with me kags " she said taking the small kit from her little sisters and began scratching his ears witch seemed to calm him.

"hey lil guy you must be my nephew shippo I've herd so much about she said tickling the boy.

He cocked his head to the side and said "auntie?"

"yup auntie kitsune" she said as she placed him on kagome's shoulder now that he was calm once more.

"so kags what do you need me to do for you" she said crossing her legs and spinning from side to side on the computer chair.

"I need you to help me make a battle outfit that is easy to move about in but will tie in with the time period because shippo and I will be travelling on our own and I need to protect him" kagome sighed

her older sister nodded "right any particular colours?"

"miko colours witch would be red and white" kagome said "so does that mean you'll do it?" she asked with eyes full of hope

"no" kitsune said

"but kit yo…." Her sister holding her hand up cut her off.

"I won't help you make one but I can give you one" she said laughing when her sister charged towards her in order to giver her a hug.

Kitsune walked out of the room and came back to minute later holding several items of clothing.

"here you go put these on and see what you think" she said handing the cloths to kagome.

For once kagome was glad of her sister's odd sense in fashion she had always preferred the feudal era look when she was younger she would wear kimono's and as she grew older she made her own outfits and it was time like this she was glad of her sisters clothing style.

kagome came out of the bath room clad in a pair of tight red leather pants with tight knee high black boots and a white sleeveless kimono top that was held together with a bodice that was the same as kitsune's but was red and the ribbon was black. She also had black net glove that covered her hand and went all the way up her arms. over that there were white sleeves that started just after her shoulders and wear held to the top with red ribbon, at the bottom of the sleeves the was red ribbon stitches witch showed that she was a miko. round her neck was the piece of red string that was usually tied loosely round a miko's neck but kitsune had cut it so that it mad a lose chokerat the base of her neck. Her was still left down but knowing her sister she would probably do something with it.

"What do you think?" kitsune said pulling kagome over to the mirror.

"it's perfect that you kit" kagome said.

"good now about your hair we can't leave it like that, so what do you want me to do with it ?" she asked

"anything except the normal miko style I don't want to look like the clay pot" kagome said crinkling her nose at the thought.

"ok then she said pulling kagome's hair into a long braid that started at the base of her neck, leaving a long strand of hair out on the right side of her face. She tied it with the normal piece of whit cloth before going to kagome's wardrobe and getting her quiver. And putting it on kagome. Standing behind her sister she smiled.

"so I take it you won't be needing that stupid rucksack any more" handing kagome her bow

"no I'm a miko so I'm going to act like one and once I've finished collecting the shards I'm going to make the wish far my family to come through the well and then seal it" kagome said her face full with determination.

"so your not coming back till you find all the shards ?" kitsune ask

"yes" kagome said nodding her head.

"well I'll see when I cross the well because I know your going to succeed kags because you're a higorashi and you're my sister" kitsune said hugging her sister before picking up shippo and giving him tight hug.

"come on lets go say god by to granny baby" kagome said and shippo jumped on her shoulder. After kagome and shipo said goodbye to their family , they jumped in the well and let the blue light wash over them for the last time until they had defected naraku and completed the shikon jewel.

* * *

Karyn-Chan :- please review it means soo much to me and it lets me no if i should contiue with a fic because if i don't get aleat one reveiw for a updat then i wont continue !oh and if anyone it good at drawing and would like to draw kagome's new miko outfit feel free but don't take credit for the design, and make sure you tell me your going to before hand ! anyhoo i'll love you and leave you lataz ! xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Choices: hanyou or taiyokai**

Kagome jumped over the lip of the well only to be met by the angry face of inuyasha.

"sit" she said venom dripping from her voice. Inuyasha was pulled to the ground but because of the hate that was coming from kagome's aura it cause the beads to break but kagome could care less all it meant to her was she was free of the stupid half-breed. She walked over the twitching body making sure that her high-heeled boot dug into his very sensitive ear. Shippo just giggled and blew a raspberry at inuyasha.

Kagome ran through the forest to tell kaede that the beads had broken and to tell the old women to tell her other friends that she a shippo would be travelling also from now on and that she wished them all the best.

"kaede ?" kagome said as she walked into the hut.

"aye child" kaede said to kagome

"I just wanted to tell you that the beads have broken and that shippo and I will be travelling on our own from now on and I would appreciate it if you told sango and miroku ." she told the old miko.

"as ye wish child I take it that ye'll nay be commin back it'll ye finished your job then" they old woman said knowing kagome all to well.

"that's right" kagome said

"well I'll be seein ye then chill good luck tae ye" kaede said giving kagome a quick hug

"now be off with ye chill before inuyasha comes back" she aid and with that kagome and shippo had left.

Walking through he forest path kagome and shippo were silent keeping a look out for any of naraku's demon's. when she sensed a strong aura coming from behind her and it was and aura she had seen before. She turned round just as the demon spotted her.

"sesshomaru" kagome said

"inuyasha's wench" sesshomaru snarled.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh inuyasha is nothing but a hot headed idiotic half breed who doesn't know what's good for him and if I ever see him again I'll purify his sorry ass to hell and back" kagome stated

"hn glad to see you've came to your senses miko" he said and was about so say more to her but he was interrupted but his ward who had just spotted shippo.

"SHIPPO!" she squealed making both shippo and sesshomaru wince due to there sensitive hearing.

"rin not so loud please" sesshomaru said as rin and shippo began chasing each other.

"sorry my lord" rin giggled as shippo jumped on her head.

Noticing that shippo were going a bit to far a head of her kagome made to shout him back but sesshomaru stopped her.

"leave them they'll be fine" he said

" but.." what sesshomaru did next cu her off.

"jaken go make sure rin and the kit come to no harm"

"yes milord" jaken said before scurrying away after then children.

"why did you do that?, I mean I can understand rin but why shippo?" kagome asked the taiyokai.

"rin enjoys his company she would be upset if anything was to happen to him" sesshomaru said "witch is why you and your ward will travel with us" he continued taking his gaze from the children a looking at kagome " that is if you and the kit would like to join us" he said seeing the shocked looking on the girls face. After he said this he let the girl think and took the time to look over her new attire it was defiantly better that her cloths of old this outfit not only covered her up t showed her statue as a miko and it was of the times. Witch he was pleased to see.

"ok we'll join you lord sesshomaru" she said flashing him a smile witch sent a shiver down his spin.

"very well lets be on our way, I'll be glad of the company lady…" he stopped realising that he didn't actually know they girl's name.

"kagome she said giving him her beautiful smile once more.

"yes I'll be glad of the company lady kagome he said again staring to walk down the forest path" you have to be better than the ass kissing tad " said

kagome giggled at this witch was music o the inu yokai's ears. What was this girl doing to him with her strong flowery sent and her picture perfect face and her musical laugh it was bringing him to his knees and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She had always do this to him witch is why he had asked if she would join him, he thought that if she got to know him then she might agree to be his mate one day, but inuyasha had always prevented him getting close to her but now that she had ditched his half-witted brother they had a chance to get to know each other.

It had been 3 months since kagome and shippo had joined sesshomaru, rin, jaken and ah-un. It had been anenjoyable time and kagome and sesshomaru had been spending a lot of time together mostly sparring to try an improve kagome's skills in battle he had even given her a katakana. And began to tech her the rule of a swordsman.

At this moment in time rin and shippo were playing in a field with jaken watching over them whilst sesshomaru and kagome were sparing. Sesshomaru had just knocked kagome's sword out of her had witch had left her defenceless, she backed up against a tree and sesshomaru had his claws at her throat, kagome gulped before deciding what to do. She looked into the taiyokai's eye before for bearing her neck to him.

His eyes widened at this but she did not see because she had her eye down. So his miko knew the inu code he was impressed. A growl came up from chest but as kagome listened she realised it was not the growl of displeasure witch she usually got when she had gotten corned it was on of arousal. His hand dropped from her neck and she looked up just as a voice broke the silence.

"keep away from my mate" a familiar voice sounded throughout the clearing. Kagome's eye blazed fire and sesshomaru new that she was in a killing mood. He handed her, her katakana which she sheathed preferring to purify the sorry half-wit.

"INUYASHA!" she growled just loud enough for inuyasha's hearing to pick up.

"kikyo?" he whimpered

she smirked "wrong" she trough the bow to the ground and pulled out her sword charging at inuyasha, but inuyasha saw this and unsure of how his attacker was he prepared to fight back. Sesshomaru stayed in the shadows sure that inuyasha had not yet seen him for if he had then he would have bypassed kagome, he would not intervene till he thought that kagome was in trouble because he knew she liked to prove herself to him even though she had no need to.

Inuyasha could not keep up with kagome's movements as they were fast and swift similar to his brothers but more feminine. Kagome had the advantage in more than one way though not only could she read his movements like a book he had not yet figured out who she was. That was until she herd a low growl from the tree line she sheathed her sword and grabbed her bow before going over to the trees were sesshomaru came out. Kagome stood beside him and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good job miko" he said she hated it when he called her miko because it meant that he was either angry with her or he was very disappointed in her but this time he was doing it just to confuse inuyasha even more.

"thank you my lord she replied when she said this inuyasha's eye's went wide and his mind was going think a high-speed train. This girl looked like kikyo and was a miko and he new that voice but were?, were had he heard it before.

The miko smirked again "maybe this will help you inuyasha" she cooed

Then she shouted the word that would make him remember who she was. "SIT!" that was all that echoed through the clearing for about a millisecond before inuyasha started his rant.

"KAGOME WERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT IN NARAKU'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUCKING BASTARD OF A BROTHER?, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLLED HE PROBABLY ONLY WANTS TO KEEP YOU AS A RUT THEN KILL YOU AF……."his words were cut short as a 5 arrows flew towards him pinning him to a near by tree.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY LORD LIKE THAT!" she bellowed slowly walking towards him.

"kagome what do you mean your lord, I don't understand " he pleaded for he had seen the murderous intent in her eyes.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't purify your hanyou ass right no!" she shouted. Pulling another arrow and pouring her miko energy into it but was stopped by another low growl as sesshomaru came up behind her. Inuyasha recognised that growl it was use to call mates of pack members, worried that kagome had been so stupid as to mate with sesshomaru he use it nose to see if he could smell him on her he couldn't so he must regard her as a member of his pack. And bye the looks of it kagome had accepted her position as she understood what his actions meant.

Inuyasha sighed "I'm sorry kagome I never meant to hurt you it was mating season I lost control" inuyasha had tried to explain but sesshomaru though it best to make a point.

"that may be the case inuyasha but if I am not mistaken you had already taken the other miko so it would have been her that you craved and I right" he said

"yes but she looked so like kikyo..." inu said

"their scents are totally different you would have known it not to be her little brother, now if you don't mind kagome and I will be on our way" he said holding his arm out to kagome witch she took lovingly as the walked away.

"hey how do I get down !"inuyasha shouted to them. They stopped and kagome turned her head and shouted back to him "get your clay pot to help you !" as herlord and her walked into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A confession of feelings **

Kagome was giggling like crazy as she and Sesshomaru left Inuyasha pinned to a tree in the clearing.

"What are you laughing at human?" jaken snapped pulling the reins of Ah-un to where Shippo and Rin sat. Shippo frowned at this comment and looked to Sesshomaru who gave a curt nod. At which Shippo smiled then, aiming at jaken's head, shouted, "fox fire!" A small ball of green fire hit Jaken square on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. This caused both of the kids to go into fits of laughter. Sesshomaru fought hard to keep the smile off his face and almost succeeded but Kagome noticed the corners of his mouth curve up into the ghost of a smile. Upon seeing this, she smiled, just as Sesshomaru glanced at her. Seeing the smile he let out a small growl that only kagome could hear. It was the same growl that he had voiced back at the clearing, before Inuyasha had showed up. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He just mouthed the word, "later", and continued walking.

They walked for about 3 hours until they came to a river then they stopped for a short break. Sesshomaru sat down with his back against a rock and Kagome sat next to him. She was about to speak when Rin and Shippo came over. Shippo turned to Kagome and Rin to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin and Shippo get fish from the river?" she asked.

"Yea mama can we?" Shippo questioned. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who nodded and Kagome turned back to the kids.

"Yea sure but can Ah-Un and Jaken stay with you? I don't want any thing to happen to you two… deal?"

"Deal mama," Shippo said, hugging her.

"Thank you Lady Kagome" said Rin curtsying. Then they both ran to the river, pulling Ah-Un and Jaken with them.

Kagome chuckled. Then she heard the growl again and turned to her lord.

"Might I ask something of you?" she asked

"You don't need to ask permission kagome. You know that… but yes you can" he said.

"Right, why is it very time I smile or laugh you voice a growl of arousal? Because if I didn't know any better then I'd say you were attracted to me." she said, poking his chest with her finger. He narrowed his eyes. As he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, he put his mouth to her ear and whispered "bad girl," before giving her a light nib on the ear with his fangs.

"Epp! I'm sorry my lord," she said, turning round to face him. "Will you forgive me?" She nuzzled his neck with her nose before letting her tongue dart on a lick him asking for forgiveness. Sesshomaru was impressed with her knowledge of the inu code. He was glad, because if one day she _did_ choose to be his mate then it would come in handy. The sensation of her tongue on his neck was too much for him and his beast was ready to take her _there and then_, whether she wanted it or not. So he sighed in order to make it look like he had thought about it before saying "Yes my Kagome, you are forgiven."

She smiled. "Thank you my lord." Then she did something she had never done before - she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

It was now his time to raise an eyebrow at her, because he had learned from one of the other lords who had a human mate, that humans only did that if they were attracted to each other. She smiled again, sending the all too familiar shivers down his spine. "In reply to your growl," she said winking, before getting up and asking "Shouldn't we get going and find a place to camp for the night?"

"Yes we should" he said, standing up himself. That kiss… did that mean she would consider being his mate? She knew about the inu ways. She should know about mating as well, shouldn't she? Well I'll just have to ask her tonight when the children and Jaken are asleep.

It was another 2 hours before Sesshomaru and his pack had found a suitable place to camp for the night.

After setting up a fire, Kagome got to work on cooking the fish. Sesshomaru sat staring into the flames. This worried Kagome as he was usually playing with Rin and Shippo whilst she was cooking.

After dinner, Kagome played with the children and then put them to bed by telling then a story that her mother had told her when she was a little girl. During the story, Sesshomaru listened to her sweet, soothing voice, and he hung onto every word that was spoken from those luscious lips. When she was finished, she went over to him and sat beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"What's on your mind my lord?" she asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"You," he replied

"What about me?" she pried.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked. When he said this she turned to face him. Her movement caused him to look at her, afraid that she would leave. However her reaction was the complete opposite. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I think I love you my lord," before closing the gap between them and placing her lips on his. In order to deepen the kiss he cupped her face in his hand and she placed her hands on his shoulder. When her right hand touched his left shoulder, he felt a strange sensation like the bone was growing… but he was too lost in the sweet taste of her mouth because just moments ago she had given him entrance. He brought his left arm and clutched her hair. "_Wait - left hand ?_" He thought as he pulled out of the best kiss he had ever had, his eyes widening as he looked at his left arm. "Kagome what did you do?"

"I don't know!" she gaped as she noticed that he had both arms.

"Well I think a thank you is in order," he said. "So thank you Kagome"

"No problem… I only wish I knew how I did it" kagome replied.

"It's not of importance, my Kagome. Now you should get some sleep," he said and with that she snuggled up against him - instead of going to sleep next to the children. This made the taiyokai smile. He wrapped his tail round her delicate frame and closed his eyes.

In the morning Sesshomaru woke up finding that his little miko was not beside him. He sniffed the air to see how far away she was, only to find that she was right in front of him, bending in front of the fire and giving him a nice view of her well-rounded ass. His beast let out a growl of approval before he could stop it, witch made Kagome turn around.

"Yes?" she said, knowing full well what his growl signified but she just chose to tease him and he knew it.

He narrowed his eyes as she busied herself with breakfast once more. Sesshomaru took this chance to wrap both his arms round her small waist and whisper in her ear, "You know fine well what I want," before giving her the punishment she deserved, a nip on the ear. When she felt his tongue on her ear she gave out a small yelp. And he took his chance to spin her round and claim her lips. They were in heaven; the same heaven that they had entered the previous night, but it was short lived because as fate would have it Shippo awoke only to find his parent figures in a heated embrace.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Shippo asked, bringing her out of her trance. She pulled away from Sesshomaru, much to his dismay and turned to face her ward.

"I was asking my lord for forgiveness," she told the kit, hoping that he'd buy her story and think no more on the subject. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not so keen to drop their current situation, for he moved his tongue down the base of her neck and began to lick, suck and nip the sensitive area of skin. This made kagome put her head back in pleasure. They stayed like that for a few moments, with Shippo thinking it was some kind of inu punishment thing, until Rin awoke.

"My lord, can Rin and Shippo go play in the meadows?" Rin asked. He let out an growl of displeasure at being interrupted in his task of pleasuring his miko… but it was so quiet that only Kagome heard it. She smiled, loving the way her lord treated her. Maybe if she played her cards right he would ask her to be his mate then she could stay with him forever.

"Yes Rin, you can; but take Jaken with you," he sighed before returning to his task of pleasuring Kagome. When Sesshomaru was certain they were alone, he pulled away from Kagome's neck, causing her to topple backwards due to the unexpected loss of body behind her but Sesshomaru caught her.

"Why'd you move? It was so nice…" she wined.

"Because I wished to asked you something." He said, putting a hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

* * *

Karyn-Chan:- thanks for all your rveiws i hope you continue to reviews because it lets me know that people enjoy my work and that my time as not been wasted! i love you all so much ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**The mangy wolf**

"Because I want to ask you something," he said, placing one of his hands on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

Kagome looked into the big amber eyes of the one she loved; expecting to see nothing but coldness and hatred but instead she saw warmth and love.

"Yes my lord?" she said, her heart beating faster with every beat… she was sure he could hear it.

"Kagome," he asked, "will you be my mate?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kagome jumped into his arms and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss she put her lips to his ear and in a barely audible whisper she said, "yes".

Upon hearing that word he let her go, went over to the two headed dragon and pulled something out of the saddlebag. He walked back over to her and took her left hand in his and on it placed a ring. It was a silver circle, and in the centre was a small blue sapphire in the shape of crescent moon.

"This will tell other demons that although you are not marked, you belong to me," he said kissing the ring that was now on her finger. He then went back to sucking and nipping Kagome's neck. Normally after a woman had consented to be a yokai's mate the said yokai's beast would take over and have their mate there and then, but Sesshomaru could smell the girls innocence, so he best keep his beast under control until she was ready.

Kagome on the other hand was craving for the contact of skin so whilst Sesshomaru was busying himself with her neck, her hands roamed his body trying to figure out how to rid him of his armour. After several minutes of looking she let out a moan of displeasure, causing Sesshomaru to stop, thinking that it was his fault. He pulled back and cocked his head to the side letting out a small questioning whine.

Kagome frowned. "How the hell do you get this stupid thing off?" She gave the spiked shoulder piece a tug. He chuckled and lifted his right arm to reveal a small clip. He undid the clip and caught the shoulder guard in his tail, set it down, then used his tail to undo the clip that held the black panels to his body, letting them fall to the ground.

The girl smiled "hmm, much better," whilst pulling him closer and placing her lips on his, running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted her. Then their tongues engaged in a war, whilst her hands pulled open the kimono top so that she could run her hand over his well-toned chest. Sesshomaru gasped when he first felt her hands on his chest, he then began to undo the bodice that she was wearing. Once that was undone he pulled her kimono top apart and slid his hand in. He backed her up against a near by tree and began to grind his hips into hers, when she got the rhythm they stayed like that for a few minutes with lips locked, hips moving together and hands learning every curve and muscle of the others chest. Until…

"Hey mutt! Keep your hands off my girl!"

A low fierce growl could be heard in the clearing. Kagome thought it came from Sesshomaru, but she realised that it was coming from her. She sighed and pushed her self off the tree that was supporting her. She managed to find her bodice in the mass of Sesshomaru's armour and began to redo the ribbon at the back whilst walking towards the possessive wolf.

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN KOGA!" she shouted as she finished tying her ribbon. "GOT THAT?" She continued, "AS IN N.O.T!" she screamed in his face. "AND IF YOU WANT EVEN MORE PROOF THEN HERE!" She continued pushing her hand in his face to show him the ring that Sesshomaru had given her a mere half hour earlier.

"You're…yo…you… his!" Koga managed to stutter.

"Yes wolf, do you get it now she does not belong to you?" sesshomaru said, standing beside Kagome and wrapping his arms round her waist.

Koga started to back away from the couple. Then he stopped.

"Sesshomaru!" he shouted "I challenge you to a fight! If I win, Kagome comes with me and if you win then she can stay with you!" Koga smirked thinking his plan was full proof. Kagome frowned at this gesture. What did he think? That she was some sort of prize to be won?

"This Sesshomaru will not fight a low-life demon such as yourself, wolf," sesshomaru said, "plus kagome is not a prize and I will not treat her as such." With that, he turned around and offered his arm to Kagome, which she took and together they walked off, leaving koga to standing there like a dumbstruck pup.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome walked through the forest, Kagome spotted something that looked a lot like a tentacle. Her hand flew to her katakana, causing sesshomaru to look at her. He looked at him and mouthed the name of a demon that he knew all too well - and just to make sure, he sniffed the air and sure enough there it was; the foul stench of Naraku.

* * *

Karyn-Chan- sorry about the cliffies but i find it a god way to keep people hooked on a story or at least it's what keeps me hokked lol , i hope you enjoying it and thankies soooo sooo much for the review you make me feel so loved ! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Naraku And A Sister's Shock**

Kagome spun round as she heard something shoot out of the bushes but she was not quick enough to dodge the on coming tentacle. It grabbed her and pulled her into the thick forest around Sesshomaru and herself.

Sesshomaru speed after her keeping his nose focused on the stench that had stolen his mate-to-be.

"Let go of me!!!" Kagome bellowed struggling to free her self from the evil hanyou's grip, but her struggling only caused his grip to tighten.

"Quite wench" He snapped pulling her to his face "you will give your shikon no tama shards peacefully and I might just spare your life" He hissed, his saliva spraying over her face making her want to gage.

"NEVER" Kagome growled. "Sesshomaru will never let you hurt me just you wait!"

An evil chuckle could be herd thought the forest witch helped both of the inu brothers to their destination.

Sesshomaru was close to her he could feel it and just as was about to enter yet another clearing when he heard it.

"Dance of blades"! A female voice sounded through the small patch of forest. Sesshomaru dodged the on coming attack with ease and pulled out tensiga ready to attack the daughter of naraku without a regret.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he hared a sword being drawn. Running towards the sound he stopped only to be met by the face of his brother. He growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping kagome," He sighed rolling his eye as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hn" Inuyasha huffed before sesshomaru dived onto him pushing him down as another of Kagura's attacks came towards them.

"Ok little brother here's what's going on, I'll only explain this once so please try to get your hanyou brain to follow" Sesshomaru said as he pulled them both behind a tree out of Kagura's reach.

" I'm willing to call a truce little brother if only to save kagome" he said

"Save kag... what did you do?" Inuyasha accused

"I didn't doing anything naraku did" Sesshomaru hissed, "what reason would I have to harm my future mate you baka!"

"Ok fine we'll call a truce but don't call me a baka you have tried to kill her before" Inuyasha pointed out. Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times and shock his head,

"Fine here's the plan you use your wind scar on her front and I'll use the dragon twister from behind got it" said the demon lord just as another was given.

"Got it" inuyasha nodded and with that they put their plan into action.

Sango and miroku were busy trying to free kagome from naraku's grasp but they were failing miserably when inuyasha and sesshomaru arrived at the clearing. The monk had gotten stung by some of naraku's bugs which had knock him unconscious and the demon slayer was busy trying to stop her brother from killing her, Naraku was standing their with Kagome in his grasp trying to avoid her purifying hands and still hold on to her. Hakudoshi and Kana appeared in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They sighed and set about killing they two yokai children; Inuyasha was fighting Kana and Sesshomaru Hakudoshi. Kikyo on the other hand was firing arrows at Naraku's heart but none of them were piercing the barrier that surrounded the infant.

It was then an unfamiliar female voice could be heard in the trees.

"Hey squid boy, didn't your mother ever tell you to watch out for the BIG SISTER!" Naraku turned only to be met with a girl's fist, this caused him to yell out in pain and drop kagome at the impact. Kitsune landed by doing a perfect back flip.

Naraku recovered from the punch and shot one of his tentacles at her, she managed to it doge with ease.

At that moment kitsune's pentagram began to glow a bright emerald green causing her to stop her eyes widening as her hands glowed the same glow as her pendent. Naraku took advantage of her surprise and grabbed her only to find that she made him stronger.

Kitsune yelped as she felt her feet leave the ground her attention still on her glowing hands so she did not realize that the enemy had captured her, she looked up from her hands to see bright crimson eyes staring back at her. They were eyes that were full of coldness and hatred that surfaced in her memory but when she looked deep into them she could she ambition, compassion and determination to succeed but there was also an air of love in them, this man was something she had only dreamed of but could never quite reach so she did the only thing that felt right. She kissed him.

Naraku looked into the emerald eyes of his prey and saw determination, passion and love for those she cared for. And it wasn't till she crushed her lips on his that he realised that this was the kind of woman that he needed by his side someone who was loyal but new when to be ruff and to fight back. He plunged his tongue into the deeps of her mouth without even asking for entrance, she didn't seem to mind in fact she leaned into the kiss even more as if she enjoyed it. When they parted Naraku smirked and called all his minions off and took the girl in his arms and let the darkness surround them.

* * *

Karyn-Chan thatnks for all your reviews huggles to all i love you so much, i'm so glad that peole enjoy my work love to all bye bye ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Explanations **

During the whole scene Kagome was rigid on the ground and it wasn't till Sesshomaru came to her and helped her of the ground that she came back to her scenes. She looked form Sesshomaru to Sango to Inuyasha to Kikyo before shouting, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

"Well that girl just ran off with Naraku" Inuyasha point out.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity it was going to cost him one day and he knew it. "Dear brother that wasn't what Kagome was asking" He said wrapping his arms round her as a way to comfort her in some way. He wasn't all that sure what had just happened but he new it involved Kagome in some way. Kagome leaned into sesshomaru's touch glad that he understood that she need to be held at this moment even if he didn't fully understand the situation. He began to nuzzle her neck in order to clam her more so that she could explain what had just occurred and due to the slight purring noises that she was making it was working and he was quite happy to continue he would have gone further if it were not for all the people around. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha began to speak once more.

"If that wasn't what she was asking then what was she asking?!" inuyasha snarled at the taiyokai.

"Oh shut up for two bloody minutes will you!" sango snapped speaking for the first time since the battle with naraku had ended.

"Why should I? Kagome should ask stupid questions if she doesn't want them answered!" Inuyasha snapped back his temper rising and quickly.

"Inuyasha, it was a rhetorical question" Kikyo tried to explain to her mate as she walked over to him.

"Well that…what the hell is that suppose to mean anyway!" Inuyasha huffed.

"EVERYBODAY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome yelled making kilala and the inu brothers' wince.

"I think it's time I explain who that girl was" Kagome said taking a deep breath.

"Well that would help" inuyasha said snappily. Kagome shot him a death glare before sitting down on the forest floor to begin her story.

"The girl is called kitsune and she is my elder sister" kagome said

"If she's your sister then why have I never seen her when I went to your time?" inuyasha interrupted.

"Your time what's that mean?" sesshomaru asked, kagome smiled at this of course she hadn't told him about the well.

" I come from the future sesshomaru and I travel to the past through the bone eaters well, in inuyasha's forest. I've been doing so for the past year and a half, I planed to bring my family here and seal the well once I had finished collecting the shards so that I could stay with shippo but now I have another reason to stay" She said a smile crossing her face when she said the last bit. Sesshomaru understood to some extent but he was sure that she would go into more detail later when the others weren't around, so he just nodded so that she could continue.

"Ok so why haven't I seen her" Inuyasha repeated.

"You haven't seen her because she doesn't live with my family" Kagome replied.

"So were does she live?" sango question from beside the now awake monk.

"She lives in the country" kagome said.

"Is she married?" kikyo inquired

"No" kagome answered

"Then why live so far from her family if she is not wed" kikyo asked the confusion clear on her usually blank face.

" She's a pagan and says that the city is to polluted for her, she likes to be near nature so when she was 16 she moved to her coven's house in the country where she could be with her sister's and her mother as she liked to put" kagome explained

"Oh I see well that would explain the green light surrounding her hands" kikyo stated

"How so?" Kagome asked this time it was kikyo's turn to explain.

"Well in this era pagan's have the power to heal things or take the life force any if they feel it is needed" kikyo said." The energy is usually green because it is the colour of Mother Nature, and like mikos each village usually has one, and their outfit is similar to our expect that the colours a green and black instead of white and red" kikyo explained.

"Yea our village had one she was also good with herbs like a miko. And she was really good at hand to hand combat kind of like your sister" sango mused as she remembered her villages' pagan.

"We should get going kagome, it's getting late and I don't trust jaken with the children at night" sesshomaru said standing up and offering his arm to her.

"Yea your right he'll probably tie them up or something" she said frowning at the thought as she stood up. After bidding her friends good-bye and making a truce with kikyo now that they were no longer after the same guy she and Sesshomaru made their way to Rin and Shippo. On the way Kagome explained about her time and her family so that Sesshomaru could get a better under standing of who she was and when she was sure that he understood she stopped talking and just let the feel of nature wash over her until Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Kagome we are a days journey from my castle" he said

"We are? Cool" Kagome said smiling happily she was going to get to her soon to be new home.

"Indeed" sesshomaru said before stopping to sniff at the air.

"Sesshomaru? what's wrong?" Kagome asked worried that another demon was going to attack.

"There's a hot spring up ahead do you wish to bathe?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yes I think I will" Kagome replied smiling.

"Very well I will wait here" Sesshomaru said. Pointing her in the direction of the hot spring.

* * *

Karyn-Chan - sorry for the late update but my inter net was down so to say soort i'm gouing to give you to chapters for the price of one so enjoy ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hot springs and dreams**

"Yes I think I will" Kagome replied smiling.

"Very well I will wait here" Sesshomaru said. Pointing her in the direction of the hot spring.

"No!" kagome exclaimed startling Sesshomaru.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"I…I don't want to be alone" She stuttered. Sesshomaru went to her and wrapped his arm around her as tears started to from in the corners of her eyes, he couldn't see them but he could smell the salt. "As you wish my Kagome," He said pushing the hair out of her eyes. That's when he saw it her eyes flashed orange if only for a second but he was sure he saw it.

As they walked hand in hand to the spring's Sesshomaru's mind was racing. How was it possible for here eyes to change she was a miko and human nothing more for if she was he would sense it. They arrived at the hot springs and Sesshomaru turned his back so that the girl could undress in peace.

Kagome stepped in to the warm water and let the heat surround her muscles, moaning in pleasure as they began to relax, it was then she heard it, a low growl. She turned her head to see the source only to be met with a pair of bright red eyes.

She gasped in fright and began to back away, she was not scared of him she was just surprised, panic stricken about what to do she racked her brain for anything that would help her to keep her loves beast from taking over but her brain refused to give her anything so she continued to back away to the other side of the spring. Until it came to her, She calmly made her way back over to the taiyokai until she was arms length from him, she ten rose her wrist to his nose and let him sniff her until his eyes began to change back to their original amber colour.

When he had returned to his senses he notice that kagome was in front of him concern in her eyes and worry on her face. So he did the only thing that came to mind, he pulled her into his embrace.

" I'm sorry" she sniffed into his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked totally unaware that his beast had gotten out.

"For not being ready when your clearing struggling with your feelings," she sobbed the tears coming faster now.

Then it clicked his beast had gotten out how could he have been so foolish she was obviously blaming herself for his stupidity. He growled not aware that he had done so out loud. Kagome looked up and gave sesshomaru a questioning look.

"It's nothing you go back to your bath I'll keep watch from over here" he said walking over to a tree and sitting down. He looked up from his spot under the tree to see kagome standing there and for the first time he noticed that she had nothing on. He averted his eyes now finding the ground very interesting. Kagome strode over to him not caring that she was in all her glory only interested in one thing, getting sesshomaru to bathe.

"Why don't you join me" Kagome said

"I don't think I'd be able to…" He was cut off as Kagome crushed her lips on his. _"Why me?"_ He moaned to himself as he began to help Kagome who was in the process of ridding him of his cloths. Once he had been undressed he stood letting his hamaka pants fall to the ground as he carried Kagome over to the bank and into the water.

Once in the water Kagome stepped away from sesshomaru and immersed herself in the water. When she rose she looked like a water goddess in Sesshomaru's eyes with her long wet hair trailing down her back and water sliding down her creamy white skin. She turned round to face him and made her way to him, once there she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him down she that her mouth was level with his ear and whispered "I love you" before licking his ear lobe. Sesshomaru could smell his future mate's arousal and as much as he wish to mate with her he was not making her first in a hot spring.

"Not here, wait till we get to the castle" he said pulling her from the water and taking her to the bank wrapping her with his tail to keep her warm till she could put her clothes on once more. After they had dressed they made they way back to where Rin and Shippo were.

Rin and Shippo were asleep when Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the clearing. So Sesshomaru sat down under a tree as he usually did so that he could keep watch on his pack but what took him by surprise was that Kagome sat next to him when she sat down the children woke up and came over and joined them. Kagome snuggled into him as she usually did when they were alone and Rin snuggled in to her and Shippo into Rin. Sesshomaru smiled as the small kit let out a yawn and shivered so he moved his tail over a used it to cover him and rin, as they seemed cold while kagome just snuggled closer to him. She began tracing shape on his torso, he chuckled she must be dreaming. He let out a yawn himself and soon fell asleep with his mate and pups snuggled close to him.

Sesshomaru awoke during the night to find Kagome tossing and turning in her sleep. He knew that she needed to be comforted but the dam barrier that she had placed up prevented him for doing so he growled in announce waking up Shippo but a quick nip on the ear made him go back to sleep, Sesshomaru did not want them to see Kagome in what was obviously a sate of distress.

**Kagome was standing in the forest when she saw them; she took an interest so she tailed them.**

_A girl ran through the forest her face covered by the hood of a cloak and the hem ripped and torn from running._

"_Sissy wait up" A younger girl called from behind the first, her face too was covered by a cloak. The eldest girl turned her head but kept running._

"_No we have to get to the forest of Inuyasha before he gets u!, now come on!" She panted grabbing the younger girl's hand in order to keep them together. The two girls ran into a clearing and approached an old well._

"_Yes we made it and he hasn't come yet," The elder of the two girls said._

" _I don't want to go down there," The youngest wailed._

"_You have…" The oldest started but stopped as she heard an evil laugh sound throughout the clearing, she spun round, her hood falling to revel bright red hair and an orange semi-circle on her forehead. Emerald met crimson as the two sets of eyes locked._

"_K…The younger girl started._

"_Go!" The redhead snapped pushing her companion over the lip of the well, only to jump in moments after, her right hand the last part of her body to disappear and in it was a pendent in the shape of a pentagram and that was the last thing that could be seen as the two girls were immersed in blue light. _

* * *

Karyn-Chan here the other chapter i promised i hop you enjoywed them and sorry if you find this one a bit of a cliffe but it seemed like a goo place to stop so i did !! my love to all those how review and ebjoy my work it's one of the few time that i feel truly loved ! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**History lesson and a castle **

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome it was well into the morning and she had still not awoken. The barrier was still in place so he could not clam her witch agitated him to no end.

"KITSUNE!" Kagome gasped as she sat bolt up right the barrier dissolving as soon as her eyes had snapped open so she was no the wiser to it's presence.

Kagome's breathing was heavy and the image stayed clear in her mind a pentagram, more importantly kitsune's pentagram.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru's voice drifted towards her. She turned to face her future mate. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as his amber globes met with bright flaming orange ones.

"Sesshomaru? Is there something wrong?" she asked seeing his eyes widen.

"No, no everything's fine, I just thought I smelt something" he said trying to change the topic.

"Oh ok" kagome said looking at the ground trying to work up the courage to ask her next question. She took a deep breath and turned to face sesshomaru once more.

"What are the symbols of the other lands?" she asked her eyes not quite meeting his.

"Err, the north is a cloud, the east is the raising sun and the south is a rain drop," why do you ask ?" he questioned.

"No reason it's just, I think something bad is going to happen in one of the other lands and their going to come here that's all," she said keeping her eyes down afraid she might anger him.

"Hmm… what did you see?" he asked frowning at the prospect of the other lords being hurt he did not what a repeat of what happened in the east.

"I saw to girls running towards the well in the forest of inuyasha, and something was chasing them, when they got to the well the ting that was chasing them caught them and one of the girls turned and looked like kitsune but she had a orange semi-circle n her forehead" kagome explained.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he listened to the miko explain her dream.

"What's so funny?" kagome snapped as she realized that she was being laughed at.

"what you just described what be impossible because the heir to the east was killed over 10 years ago,13 to be exact" sesshomaru explained.

"Oh what happened?" kagome asked shuffling over to him so that she could sit in his lap. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and began his tale.

"Well the east has been ruled by kitsune demon for as long as anyone can remember, but 13 years ago a demon attacked the east's lord and lady, they died, it's said that their to daughter's lived but most think they were killed trying to run, not many people think that two young kit's could make it on their own, anyway with them gone there was no heir to take the title so the court of noble's has been ruling since," sesshomaru finished

Kagome thought hard was it possible that kitsune was the east's heir and if so how did she end up in modern Japan.

" I think kitsune might be the heir to the east" kagome said unaware that she said it out loud.

"Maybe but I think we should put it out of our minds just now" he said standing up. _" At least until I can talk with the nobles"_ he said to himself he was pretty sure that his miko was a kitsune yokai, only she didn't know it and her eyes were still changing, only now they were brown with orange flexes.

After kagome had made something for them to eat, shippo and rin were put on Ah-Un with jaken in front. Kagome and sesshomaru travelled on his cloud. Sesshomaru set his cloud down in what appeared to be a random patch of forest path but to those in the know, they would know that it was the entrance to the castle of the west.

"OH, Sesshomaru-sama are we going home" Rin said excitedly from the back of Ah-Un.

"Quite girl! Don't speak to our lord like that!" Jaken snapped. Seconds later jaken screams could be herd as an arrow nearly missed his left ear.

"Watch were you aim you silly wench!" He screamed at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before the corners of is mouth turned up into a smile. Jaken's eyes widened and he started to beg for mercy rather that see his lord smile because when he did it was never good, in his case anyway.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked hoping to take sesshomaru's mind off the irksome toad demon. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome.

"We're at my castle" he replied bring his left hand up to caress her cheek. Sesshomaru and his pack landed on the ground and made their way down the path until they passed a barrier.

"Why is there a barrier?" Kagome asked wondering if it was there to keep something in or to keep things out.

" I was put up after the incident that I told you about this morning, all the castle's have them" sesshomaru explained.

"Oh I see" Kagome said taking larger strides to keep close to Sesshomaru as Shippo jumped on her shoulder and rin ran ahead glad to be home once more.

Sesshomaru walked through the doors of the western castle, pulling Kagome close as he entered the main hall. All of his servants had gathered there waiting to welcome him back from his journey, all the females were wearing plain white kimono's with black obi's and the male were wearing black hotari's and hamaka's, with white sashes.

A young wolf demon walked up to kagome staring daggers at her.

"What do you think your doing here you weak human?" she spat, causing the others in the room to start shouting in agreement.

A loud fierce bark rang through the castle walls bring silence to the room. "Fuyu, I suggest you apologize to your lady" sesshomaru snarled

Fuyu's eye widened as she realized she has just insulted her masters' mate. She dropped to the floor bowing and a muffed apology could me herd, the others in the room-followed suit as Fuyu rose from the ground.

"Please forgive me mistress, I meant no harm" he said bowing her head and taking a step back for fear that she would be struck, but kagome's reaction was something that caused he wolf demoness more guilt that any beating ever would have.

"I forgive you" kagome said

Fuyu looked up guilt clear in her eyes, nodding she made her way back to the crowd, or at least she would have if lord sesshomaru had not called her back.

"Fuyu, I wont you to be kagome's servant." He said flatly. Fuyu bowed at this and stood awaiting her next order.

"Take her and the kit to their rooms, my mate's is to be next to mine until I say otherwise and the kit is to share with rin, understood?" He said

"Yes my lord" she said bowing once more before turning to kagome and shipo who had not yet left kagome's shoulder.

"Come my lady," she said and the two women walked off with sesshomaru watching them go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Seeing The Castle **

Kagome stared in awe as she passed hall after hall of beautifully decorated walls and stunning paintings of past lord's and ladies. The young wolf demoness stopped out side a room and knocked on the door, a muffled "yes" could be herd form in side the room as Fuyu opened the door to revel, a large room with a four poster bed in the centre, against the wall that was parallel to the door, complete with hangings, the colours of the bed sheets were vibrant yellows and oranges as were the hangings, to the left of the bed was a dressing table, mirror and stool all done in the same white washed wood, and a built in wardrobe with a full length mirror in the corner, at the foot of the bed was a toy box that was similar in design to the dresser and looked as thought it had been filled to the brim with various toys, on the left of the bed was a shoji that was mostly white but in the middle had a deep blue crescent moon, the walls of this room wear done in a pastel versions of the beds covers and the walls adorned a child's drawings, most likely Rin's. Rin looked up from her spot on the floor when she saw Fuyu and smiled but her smile widened as she saw shippo on kagome's shoulder. "Shippo-Oneehan" she squealed as she jumped up from the floor dropping her crayons in her excitement, "Is shippo staying in rin's, room with rin?" she asked her eyes darting from Fuyu to Kagome and back again. "Yes Lady Rin" Fuyu said bowing and leading kagome and shippo over to the shoji screen. 

"This will be master shippo's quarter's" Fuyu Said sliding the screen back to reveal another room that was decorated the same as rin's though it did not have a dresser, it had a chest of drawers and the colour's on the bedding and hangings where blue and green and pastel shade of those colours for the walls.

Shippo's eyes widened as he saw his new room and he immediately ran over to the toy box witch had already been filled with toys, and other things to keep him amused. He and rin began to play with some toy swords that they had found while they were looking through the box of toys as Fuyu turned to kagome who was staring at beauty of the room and the items in it.

"My lady" Fuyu said placing her hand on kagome's shoulder.

"Hmm" kagome said coming out of her trace.

"I'll take you to your chambers know" Fuyu said leading her through the shoji scream, and out the room once more. She walked along the corridor until she came to the next door; she stopped and turned to kagome again,

"My lords chambers are through that door, should you need him, my lady" she told her pointing to the door at the end of the corridor, seeing kagome nod, she opened the door to what would be her lady's chamber's, kagome gasp upon entering the room it was beautiful, a four poster bed with a black frame and white and lavender bedding it also had white lace hangings, at the foot of the bed was a foot stool with a black wood frame like the bed, it was upholstered in the same white, embroidered slick that the bed sheets were made of. To the right of the bed was a black version of rin's dresser and on the right wall was a built in wardrobe with a black and white, shoji screen door, and in the corner was a full-length mirror that was black to match the rest of the room's attire. On the left of the bed was a black side table, with a small drawer and cupboard; it also had a shoji lamp that matched the screens in the room, on the left wall was a chest of drawers that again tied in with the attire by being black and it had a jewellery stand on it, next to that was another screen that led to her private bath house. Kagome strode over to the wardrobe and parted the screens to see what wonders it held, and it held wonders all right, about twenty of thirty kimonos were revealed to kagome's browns globes when she peeled back the screens, there were reds yellows, blues, greens and every other colour you could think of and they all had there own embroidered patterned not a single one the same. Kagome picked out a spring green coloured kimono that had ivory coloured vines twisting up the body and arms. She turned and looked a Fuyu with pleading eyes,

"Err... this might sound really stupid but do you think you could…" kagome stopped when she saw the smile on Fuyu's face, kagome hung her head

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" she asked

"No! My Lady never!" Fuyu exclaimed scared that she had offended her mistress.

"Then why where you smiling?" kagome asked the innocence clear in her voice.

" Because you looked scared to ask me to do what I am here to do my lady, and I thought I was cute" she explained bowing her head.

"Oh! Sorry" kagome mumbled, using the kimono to id the slight blush that was now in her cheeks. There was a knock on the door and Fuyu looked at kagome waiting for her to tell the person on the other side to enter, when nothing came from kagome's mouth Fuyu giggled and told her to tell them to enter.

"Oh! Right" kagome exclaimed before shouting "enter" a young male bear demon enter and bowed to kagome before saying "my lord wishes your presence at dinner, it will be served at seven".

"Oh ok… thank you err… what's your name?" kagome asked nervously

the young demon looked up in surprise before replying "Haruko My Lady" and bowing again.

"Well thank you Haruko" she said smiling "you may go" and with that the young male left.

Fuyu took in a sallow breath and gave a slight nod before walking over to kagome and taking the kimono from her. she went to the closet and pulled out a small foldout shoji screen that had black wood and white paper but had the same blue crest moon that was on the one that separated shippo and rin's room.

"You may undress behind here my lady" Fuyu said unfolding the screen and setting it out. Kagome nodded, walking behind the screen she began to undress. Once kagome was unclothed she shyly stepped out from behind the screen. Fuyu was standing there waiting with the kimono held out in front of her so that she could slip it on kagome. Kagome walked over to her and turned so that her back was to Fuyu then Fuyu slipped it on and came round so that she could fold it right and then she began working on the obi witch was the same ivory white as the vine design on the kimono, Fuyu tied it Before taking her over to the dresser to begin on her hair and make-up.

"there you look beautiful My Lady" Fuyu said when she had finished kagome's hair .

"please just call me kagome, my lady sounds way to formal for me" kagome said standing up.

"of course My…Kagome-sama" Fuyu said bowing her head. Kagome sighed at least it was better than my lady. Fuyu glanced at the clock that was sitting on the dresser and gasped. "Come my lady it's almost seven!" Fuyu exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widened and she started to feel nervous as she left her room, and made her way to the dinning hall.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the far end of the dinning table when Kagome arrived, which was pretty far away because the table could seat about a hundred. Sesshomaru smelled here approach so he rose from his seat and waited for her to descend to his end of the hall. Kagome stood rigid by the door unsure of what to do until Fuyu gave her a nudge and whispered, "Go to him" before backing out of the double doors closing them whist doing so. Kagome took a deep breath and began to walk towards Sesshomaru. An audible gasp could be herd coming from sesshomaru as kagome stopped in front of him looking very nervous but for what reason Sesshomaru could not know because she looked stunning her usual lavender and jasmine sent had be covered but a heather and red rose sent, and her hair had been done in and elegant bun that could rival that of a geisha, in fact in his eyes she was geisha. He took he hand in his own and guided her to a chair next to the one hat he had been previously occupying. One Kagome was seated he sat himself down and called for one of the servants to bring the food before turning to his mate-to-be.

"You look lovely Kagome," he said

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she replied blushing as she noticed his hand on her thy.

"I have arranged for the noble to came three day from now" sesshomaru said his eyes shimmering with wonder and suspicion untold, kagome's eye's flash that fiery orange as she started at those amber globes she loved.

"Why are they coming?" she asked worried embraced her voice and face as she tore her eyes from Sesshomaru's.

"There are some things I need to clear up that's all, and I'd like you to be there with me," he said turning her face to look at him. "Will you do that for me?" he asked his eyes begging her to answer.

"yes, you know I will" she said smiling as food was place in front of her and they began to eat talking about petty things that didn't really matter.

* * *

Karyn-Chan soz it tooke me so long to update but i was away on camp with cadets witch kiked ass ! so again soz i was no weher near a computer lol 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Eascping Evil and Feeling Ready **

Kitsune ran though the forest intent on getting away, why had she not seen it sooner, those eyes full of hatred and disgust, she had been stupid, now her past was repeating it's self, he was the reason she had sought to find her father's mentor, who lived beyond the well.

She shook her head she would not cry over him not anymore he had taken her mother, her father and forced her out of her home, now that she remembered, she had to find kagome and explain before the first night of the new moon, for she knew nothing of her past she was three at the time why would she. The sun began to rise over the forest and kitsune could feel her teeth lengthen and her nails grow, she stopped for she could feel it, her beloved tail coming back she smiled as she reached behind her to touch the soft auburn fur. She let herself get used to her sensitive nose and ears before she began to run once more, toward the west were she new her sister would dwell.

Kagome awoke when she heard the soft voice of Fuyu drifting towards her.

"My lady it's time to rise, my lord wishes to meet the nobles at the main gate. Kagome groaned wishing she had not agreed to be there when her soon-to be-mate talked to them, but she had, so now she must go. She sighed and sat up. Pulling the bed covers off of her, she had been here three days and had already settled into the life that she now led, the castle staff loved her as she always thanked them, or asked them to do things rather that demand it, and the best bit for them was that she was having a positive effect on their lord he was no longer cold and unforgiving he was warm and friendly some of the older servants even said he getting was more like his father everyday.

Once kagome had dressed she went to her dresser and began to brush her hair whilst waiting for Fuyu to return with the water basin. She looked at the mirror and saw her eyes turn orange. She let out a small scream but it was loud enough to cause Fuyu to come running into the room spilling water as she came.

"My lady was the matter?"She asked trying to control the water that was swaying in the washbasin.

"My…my eyes they're orange!" kagome explain whirling round to face Fuyu, who Just looked Utterly bewildered. Standing up kagome walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a red kimono that had a gold sakura design and a gold obi. She shrugged off the Yutatta, she was wearing and slipped the kimono on. Fuyu sensed her need to go to the lord so she placed the washbasin on the table and hurried over to help her lady with the obi, once that was done she quickly put her hair in a lose bun while kagome washed her face and applied a little make up.

Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru's study and all but fell through the door when she reached it, Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant when he smelt her distress.

"Kagome what's wrong, what happened?" he asked eyes full of fear franticly searching her face for any sign of what might have happened.

"My eyes," she sobbed onto his shoulder, as soon as she had said that he knew what she meant, she had seen her eyes were the orange colour of the kitsune demons, not that she knew that of course, he would wait until the nobles got here and they could explain it to them both for he was still confused about the hole ordeal. There was a knock on the door and he let out a growl of frustration be fore saying, "enter" and picking the girl up bridal style and placing her on the day bed that sat under the window ledge of his study.

"My lord" the servant bowed before handing a piece of paper to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you may go," said the inu lord ripping that wax seal of the court nobles so that he could read it's contains.

Sesshomaru sighed closing his eyes in agitation, "the nobles will not be here till the day after tomorrow, my love, I'm sorry I woke you so early," he said turning to Kagome who had managed to calm herself down some what. She didn't look up when he spook, she seemed to be deep in thought; a small frowned appeared on her otherwise flawless face. Then she gave a small nod and muttered, "yes I'm ready" before looking up to Sesshomaru.

" Make me yours," she said her orange eyes boring into his golden ones, Sesshomaru's facial expression changed from once of worry to surprise.

"Are…are you sure your ready?" he stammered.

"yes why don't you want me anymore" she asked in a hurt voice afraid that all this was just some joke and that she was going to end up dead.

" no…no, I didn't mean it like that" he said seeing the hurt expression on her face, he went to sit beside her and pull her to him so that she was sitting across his lap. " I meant I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you're not ready for," he explained nuzzling her neck.

"I'm ready, I want it to be official before the nobles come," she said smiling at him.

"As you wish love" he said embracing her, and letting her lavender and jasmine sent fill his senses. Kagome pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look "now?" she asked, Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle before answering "tonight mate, I want it to be special"

She smiled and said, "Hmm, yes " before leaning up and capturing his lips.

Kitsune stopped out for breath due to hours of non-stop running, her powers had came back and where at their full strength so she could mask her sent and aura. She wanted to keep running her speed would allow her to get there just before sunset and explain to her sister, but she knew she must rest for the unborn cub that was growing inside of her, yes she was clubbed but not mated, she had began to remember when he had penetrated her and when he was about to mark her she struck him, giving him the signal that she refused his proposal, but unfortunately for her his seed was already inside for her, creating life in her womb. "_Looks like kagome was going to have to remember on her own, maybe Inu no Taishou's son will explain it to her, she was wearing the west's courting ring" _Kitsune thought before she drifted of to sleep a orange semi-circle appearing on her forehead.

* * *

There's Carpter 11 hope you like it Plz Reveiw ! 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Mating the one you love **

The sun was setting beautifuly around the western castle, and kagome sat in the lap of her love staring at the sky and sighed in contentment, she leaned into sesshomaru only to find that he wasn't there, she fell back but she never hit the ground, she felt two strong arms catch her and lift up bridal style.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked pouting at her saviour.

"Because it's getting late and I'm afraid my dear that I can't wait any longer and I refuse to take you here" Sesshomaru said with a devilish smirked that reviled his fangs. That grin sent shivers down Kagome's spin that and thought's of what they could be doing.

"Then what are you waiting for" she whispered. That was all the encouragement that Sesshomaru needed, he jumped up to the baloney of his room and walked into the room. It was done the same as kagome's room although the colours were a mixture of midnight blue , cornflower blue and white.

Sesshomaru put her down and held her by the waist till she got her balance.

"Do you wish to bathe before hand?" he asked Kagome's eye widen upon hearing this, she leaned into his chest and pulled his head down to kiss his, she plunged her tongue into his mouth and began to search the wet cavern. Whilst her hands began to undo the sash holding up his hamaka pants. Sesshomaru felt the sash round his wait come loose as kagome broke the kiss.

"What to you think?" she asked as his pants fell in a pool at his ankles. The corners of the demon's mouth curled up into a smile.

"Your turn my pretty" he said undoing her obi with practiced ease, once that was out of the way her kimono was aloud to fall free, letting Sesshomaru see her body. Kagome pulled the shoulders of Sesshomaru's Hotari so that the silk cloth fell from his shoulder leaving him naked and giving kagome's eyes a feast. He slide the cloth that slide the thin kimono of kagome's body, picking her up he gently laid her on the bed.

"Your sure you want to do this?" he asked stroking her cheek with a clawed finger. His answer was to be pulled into another mind blowing kiss, he felt her grab his left wrist and place it on her breast, taking this as his answer he pulled his tongue out for her mouth and began placing small kissed down her jaw and neck stopping briefly to suck on the junction between her neck and shoulder, he then continued his path of small kisses until he came to right her breast. Seeing that the nipple was slightly hard from his kisses turned the demon on more as he took her nipple in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue round it, his free hand fondling the other. Kagome moaned in pleasure as heat spread though out her body like wild fire, her moans grew louder as he switched to the other breast. Sesshomaru left her breasts and started to work his way down her well toned body, when he reached her navel he dipped his tongue in teasing the ball of nerves that had formed in kagome's stomach, she arched into his touch as she began to pant with want and desire. He left her navel and move further down to her womanhood. He could smell her arousal she was close, he pushed the girls legs open a little more to give him better access for his task. He moved his hand to the small ball of nerves and began to stroke it with his thumb being careful of his claws. Kagome bucked her hips to his touch the heat in her body turning into a raging fire as he thrust a finger in her womanhood, her inner walls clamping down as he added a second and third digit, thrusting them in and out causing the ball of nerves to get bigger and bigger, and her moans of pleasure to get louder and louder with every thrust until she felt his fingers leave, kagome whimpered in protest but Sesshomaru ignored her as he darted his tongue out and stroked her wet womanhood. She bucked into his face making him have to hold her down, as his tongue continue it's task until kagome felt the ball of nerves explode into waves of pleasure and the fire in her veins die down as Sesshomaru's tongue lapped up her body's sweet nectar.

Sesshomaru moved back up to kagome's lips and plunged into her mouth letting her taste herself, then he broke the kiss and positioned himself at her entrance,

"This will hurt a lot ok," he said looking at there with apologetic eyes.

"ok" she said and griped the bed sheets bracing herself, Sesshomaru thrust into her tight entrance breaking her barrier of Innocence, and capturing her lips at the same time to muffle her scream of pain, he broke the kiss and stayed still till she got used to the feel of him inside her. Kagome saw how hard it was for him to stay still.

"Sesshomaru, move" she panted and he needed no more to make him move, so he began to thrust slowly in and out of her until

"Faster, Harder" she begged her breathing ragged with pleasure, he did as she asked and went faster and faster till he was on the point of release the he moved her hair, and bit into her as his seed spilled into her womb marking her as his just as the moon hit the centre of the night sky. Sesshomaru lick the dopes of blood that spilled from the wound, rolling onto his side pulling out of her by doing so he pulled his new mate into his embrace and rested his head on top of her bright orange locks.

" _wait a minute when was kagome's hair orange?"_ he thought pulling back from her so that he could look at her. He blinked at what he saw kagome had knee length bright orange with black ends, her bright orange eyes and a fire symbol on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked smiling at him to revel pointed fangs. Blinking some more he pulled her hand up to his face and sure enough she had claws jet-black claws. Kagome's eyes widen when she saw her finger's she let out a shrill scream that caused sesshomaru to wince.

Breathing heavily kagome began to panic.

"What…what did you do to me?" she sobbed into his shoulder for the second time that day.

"Shhh...Now, everything will be okay, we'll ask the nobles what's going on ok" he said beginning to nuzzle her mate mark, in order to calm her down.

"O-ok" she said calming down as she snuggled into her mate's arms. And with that they two lay back sleep taking over.

* * *

Karyn-Chan ;- ok so i deside to be giving this week AND GIVE TO TWO CHAPPIES!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Sisters And Answers **

Kitsune rushed onwards, she had rested too long and now the sun was rising signalling a new day witch meant that kagome would be waking soon and she was sure to notice the changes in her appearance, they were pretty obvious ones at that.

Kitsune sighed as the castle of the moon came into view. She picked up her pace just as she passed the barrier. Sprinting past the grads and into the main hall, smashing into one of the castle servants in her blind search for her sister.

"Excuse me!" Fuyu exclaimed as she hit the hard marble floor.

Kitsune spin round and grabbed the young demoness roughly by the shoulders.

"Where's Kagome!" she pleaded whilst shaking the girl that was within her grasp.

"She has yet to be woken!" Fuyu snapped yanking herself free.

"Well wake her I need to see immediately!" kitsune growled.

"Very well follow me" Fuyu sighed and lead kitsune to the western lord's study. "Wait here" she told the redhead before closing the door and going to inform her lord and lady.

Kagome snuggled closer to her mate and draped her bushy tail round his waist. Sesshomaru used his hand too push the fur on kagome's tail the opposite way from witch it sat earring him a moan from the said girl.

"Morning" he said propping him self on one elbow and smiling down at the woman beside him. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, yourself" she said pulling him down to take his lips. Just as sesshomaru's tongue plunged into her mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it" kagome pleaded and he did just that, but was interrupted by another knock that sounded more urgent. Sighing he got out of bed and pulled on his hamaka's and tied the sash. He stormed over to the door and yanked it open. "What!" he growled through gritted teeth clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Forgive me my lord, but there is a young girl that wishes to see kagome-sama, she says it's urgent" Fuyu explained going into a deep curtsy as she finished.

"Very well" Sesshomaru sighed "is she in my study?"

""Yes Sesshomaru-sama"

"Good, take some tea there and tell her we'll be half a hour" he said closing the door and turning towards the bed.

"Well, we have a guest so we best go great her" sesshomaru said handing kagome her kimono.

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the study, to the sight of a very nervous kitsune sitting on the day bed and fidgeting with the white tip of her tail.

Kagome's eye widened at the sight. "Kitsune!" she squealed charging towards her sister.

"Hey kagome" kitsune mumbled. She had not expected this sort of reaction. During the half hour she had been waiting, kitsune had imagined every thing, from a slap to and arrow through the chest but not a hug. As kitsune warped her arms round her sister she looked towards the western lord. Sesshomaru's eyes were like saucers as she noticed the marked on the redhead's forehead.

Kagome pulled away and brought her hand to her sister's cheek with an audible 'Smack'.

"Why in Kami's name did you go with NARAKU? OF ALL THE BLOODY PEPOLE!!!" kagome ranted pacing in front of kitsune.

"Kago…" kitsune started but kagome spun round and gave her a glare that would have made sesshomaru proud.

"err ok your angry but violence…" kitsune started to say but kagome cut a cross her.

" I DON'T CARE IF VIOLENCE NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WENT WITH NARAKU AND WHY WE HAVE TAILS AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT ALL OF THIS!!!!!!!" Kagome bellowed taking deep breaths in order for her to calm down. She went over and sat on the day bed which kitsune had previously occupied. "Well!!" she snapped at her elder sister.

Kitsune let out an audible sigh as she went and sat next to her sister.

"well as you can see you're a demon, a kitsune demon to be more specific" kitsune said taking hold of her sister's had in a gesture of comfort but mostly to stop her from slapping her again.

"but…but how ?, demons don't exist in our time" kagome mused.

"well that isn't exactly our time, and we aren't exactly higorashi's" kitsune told her.

"What do you mean, I've been living a lie all these years?" kagome blubbered tears spilling out of her eyes as she spoke.

"Well to put it bluntly, yes" kitsune replied.

"so if our family is not our family then who are they?" kagome asked her eyes searching the redhead's for something she knew wasn't there.

" why don't I start at the beginning?" kitsune said whipping away the tears that were trailing freely down kagome face. Sesshomaru stayed silent the whole time just watching his mate as she was told of her past and whom she was.

"Well our parents where the lord and lady of the east, and 13 years ago a pitiful hanyou, managed to bring down the east, and mother's last words to me were 'run my darling, take your sister and flee to the west, seek out the forest of inuyasha, go into the well and seek master higorashi, he will help you'" kitsune said tears coming to her own eyes as she recoiled the words that her mother had spoke on that tragic night.

"I stayed with her till she took her last breath and then went to our room were you were sound asleep unaware of the danger, our room was near the centre of the castle so I knew you'd be safe, when I got there, I got us cloaks, and lead us out of the castle" kitsune said

"wait, it was you!" kagome gasped as she recoiled her dream form the night at the hot springs.

"what are you talking about ?" kitsune asked confused taking over her face.

"I had a dream and there were to girls running, they were at the well, they had hoods on and one of them turned when a demon came, her hood fell and she had red hair and the same mark on her head" kagome explained

"Oh well yea, so after we went through the well jii-chan put a concealing spell on us and well you no the rest form there" she sighed letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"ok I can accept this but why the hell go with naraku ?" Kagome asked anger starting to rise once more.

"he…well…I don't really know why I just did and it wasn't until I was cubed that all my memories came back and I realized that he was the guy that attacked the east" Kitsune said looking down at her feet.

"He was the…?" kagome started but she trailed of as she realised that the eyes from her dream belonged to naraku. She shook the cobwebs from her head and turned back to her sister.

"And your what?" she asked.

At this point Sesshomaru came out from the shadows and made his way over to kagome.

"She's cubed, meaning she's going to have a child, she has fox in her, so her children are cubs," he explained.

Kagome jumped when she herd his voice she had been so wrapped up in what kitsune had been telling her that she had forgotten he was in the room. She turned to face him.

"So does that mean if we have children they'll be cubs" she asked

"No, they'll be pups because you're mated to a dog" sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru put his arms round her waist and pulled her close.

"Would you be upset if you were with pup at this point in time?" he asked looking down at her.

"Am I?" she asked him the corners of her mouth curving up slightly.

"Yes" he whispered in reply, pulling away to see her reaction only to be knocked back as she flung herself into his arms.

"Why would I be upset I'm going to have a baby!" she laughed as she pulled way.

"I have no idea" sesshomaru confessed. He then turned to kitsune.

"Did you mate with naraku?"

" That's a bit personal don't you think?, but no I didn't soo the cub will probably be born in death and if it's not, then I'll care for it, it will not be like it's father I can assure you of that" kitsune said all traces of the smile gone from her face determination taking over.

"How can you be sure?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"because know one is born evil, they become evil" kitsune replied.

"very well, FUYU" he shouted.

The study door opened and the young demoness came in.

"yes my lord" she said bowing slightly. Sesshomaru turned to face the girl whilst kagome went over to chat with her sister about abilities and traditions of fox demons.

"Take lady kitsune to kagome's old room, and dress her to meet met with the nobles also have kagome's things taken to my room," he ordered

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama" Fuyu said leading the redhead to her new chambers whilst, kagome and sesshomaru went to there own to prepare for the noble's arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Out With The Old And In With The New **

Kagome and Kitsune stood on either side of Sesshomaru, facing three very stern looking tiger demons.

"Why would we believe, that these girl's are the lost children of lord Kaemon and lady Megumi?" the oldest asked.

"Because noble Matsu, they bear the marks of the east " Sesshomaru explained flexing his hands in frustration at the three demons before him, they seemed to think that they were better than him, and he didn't take kindly to it.

"Yes well those marks could be fake for all we know sesshomaru" the one to the left said.

" I can assure you that those marks are true noble Shino sesshomaru replied. Kitsune looked from one noble to and other and back again before stepping up to the noble that was named Matsu.

"Noble Matsu, you were lord Kaemon's, mentor in his pagan training, were you not?" she asked.

"yes I was, what of it?" he replied narrowing his eyes at the girl in front of him.

"so you passed your pentagram to him?" she pressed on

"yes I did, what is the…" kitsune cut across him

"you would recognise it if you saw it ?"

"of course but that's not… " Kitsune cut across him once more by pulling a pendent out of her kimono.

"Is this that pentagram?" she questioned

"Yes it… Kitsune?" He asked staring at the girl in front of him with awe. She nodded smiling at the man that she had treated like a grandfather when she was just a cub.

"kitsune" Matsu said hugging her. " We thought you had both died, how did you ever survive, you were just cubs?"

"mother told me to seek out her mentor so I did" she said with a shrug.

Matsu looked towards kagome and held his arms out to her. Kagome looked apprehensive but with a little pushed from sesshomaru she made her way to the old demon.

It had been six months since the meeting with the nobles, and kitsune had moved back to the east so that she could take her title as lady of the east, she had mated with the grandson of Matsu who was called Toshi because he promised her that he would care for her pup like it was his own and not think any less of her, so when little Asa was born kitsune couldn't have been happier. Kagome had also gotten used to her demonic abilities and was able to use them in sync with her miko powers just as kitsune could with her pagan powers, kagome's memories had also came back to her and she could remember what her parents looked like and things like that.

Kitsune and kagome were taking a slow walk round the gardens of the eastern castle mostly because kagome was quite big by this time and was ready to give birth at any moment. They were watching little Asa crawl about when they herd the commotion.

Kitsune stopped her eyes, darting the garden before she ran to her cub and scooped him up, grabbing kagome had at the same time.

"Come on we have to get inside, he's coming and it's not safe" kitsune said pulling her hand. Kagome had sensed the danger at the same time as kitsune so she did not need to be told twice that it was unsafe. They had almost made it to the west door when a horrible stench filled their noses. Little Asa began to whimper in fright and clung to his mother.

"Naraku" both the women growled as a dark figure emerged from the doorway.

"hello ladies" he sneered coming into full view. Kitsune hugged her son closer to her.

naraku chuckled at her pathetic attempt to protect the child, before turning his attention to kagome.

" my, my look at you all demon but still no courage" he laughed.

"shut up you miserable half-breed" she spat taking a step for word, kitsune tried to stop her but she shrugged it off.

"this is something I have to do sissy, so go" she said without taking her eyes of the monster in front of her. Kitsune looked at her before turning and going into the maze that was just off to the right. Naraku made no move to stop them, he had no intention of harming his child. Kitsune made a few random turns and hid Asa in a large stone vase, placing a barrier round it she made her way back to her sister.

"Kagome and naraku circled each other, kagome hand engulfed in pink flames, Naraku's in purple smoke.

Kagome lunged to wards him aiming straight for where his heart would be. As soon as her hands touched the cloth it burn as quickly as if it had never been there at all, letting her purifying hands touch his skin that bit quicker, and the instant the flesh touched it began to smoulder burning a hole in naraku's chest when kagome could place her fist trough it she pulled, out a beating heart.

Naraku's eyes widen as he saw the heart he thought he'd gotten rid of being pulled from his body. Kagome smirked and squeezed as hard as she could purify the heart right to the core.

There was a blinding pink light when kitsune exited the maze she had to cover her eyes so not to blinded and when it dimmed she saw kagome standing there holding a full shikon no tama. She ran to her and hugged her.

"Kagome you did it!" kitsune squealed

" yea I… uh oh " kagome said as she felt something wet run down her leg.

"uh oh, what do you mean uh oh ?" kitsune asked starting to panic one more.

"I think my…Argh!" kagome said as pain started to sore through her.

"Kitsune looked to the ground where the evidence of liquid was there.

"Oh dear the babies coming!" Kitsune exclaimed just as Sesshomaru, Toshi and three female maids came striding up to them.

"Is everything ok?" Toshi asked.

"Yes naraku's dead," she said before turning to the maids. "Take her to the birthing room," she told them placing kagome in their care. Kitsune turned to Sesshomaru and Toshi." You to go into the maze and retrieve Asa" she said and began to walk away, Sesshomaru to preoccupied with the fact that his mate was in labour just nodded dumbly, Toshi on the other hand looked at her if she had gone mad.

"In the maze we'll never find him" he exclaimed.

"Are you a demon or not! Use your nose!" she snapped "on and when you have him wait out side the birthing room, DO NOT COME IN! " she yelled and hurried after kagome and the maids.

Sesshomaru was pacing in front of a large oak door that had a carving of a vixen and three cubs on it. He would wince every time he heard kagome cry out.

"What is taking so long!" sesshomaru growled out trough clenched teeth, at the fox demon who was waiting with him, scaring the cub that was in his arms.

"Calm down she's fine, she has four trained Pagan's in there not to mention her sister she's in safe hands ,kitsune would kill anyone who let harm came to kagome" Toshi said.

"What would you know you've never been trough his!" sesshomaru snapped in frustration.

"Right like I didn't have to wait while kitsune was birthing Asa" Toshi said rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and blinked at the small boy in Toshi's arms

"Sorry" he mumbled and resumed his pacing. Toshi just shock his head.

12 and half hours later Sesshomaru's head jerked up at the sound of a door opening and kitsune stepped out with a huge grin on her face.

"There are some people who want to say hello" she said stepping to the side to allow Sesshomaru to pass.

Sesshomaru entered the room to the sight of kagome holding to not one but two pups in her arms, he strode over and sat besides her kissing her forehead in the process.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Tired and sore but other than that extremely happy" she replied smiling at her mate.

"me to, love, me to" he said placing an hand on one of the pups head.

"Would you like to hold one?" she asked

"he nodded so she handed him a child. "That's your daughter" kagome said with a small smile. She had white hair with auburn ears that were tipped with black, flaming orange eyes and the mark on her forehead was a ball of fire with a blue crescent moon in the middle.

" what should we call her ?" Sesshomaru asked

" I was thinking Sesshome, what do you think?" she questioned.

"I like it, hello Sesshome" he said looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"What should we called our son" kagome asked breaking trough his thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked over to kagome's arms and saw a boy with orange and black spiked hair he had white ears, amber eyes and the blue crescent moon on his forehead like his father, symbolizing that he was the heir to the west.

"what about Kagomaru ?" he asked looking.

kagome smiled "yes"

the family stayed huddled next to each other as the full moon hit the centre point in the sky, bringing happiness to two once lonely people, that was the power of the moon.

* * *

Karyn-Chan - welll this is the end of Power of the moon i hope you enjoyed it and willcontimue to read futre fics bye bye ! thankies for all the reviws ! 


End file.
